1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to medium cassettes that include medium accommodation trays for accommodating media and medium support trays for supporting media that are discharged after the media being recorded on, and also relates to recording apparatuses that are provided with the stated medium cassettes and are represented by facsimiles, printers, and so on.
2. Related Art
Paper cassettes that can be detachably mounted on main apparatus bodies have been widely used. Among those paper cassettes, as described in JP-A-2012-76871, a freely-detachable tray in which two paper accommodation units, that is, a lower-stage tray (main tray) and an upper-stage tray (second tray) are provided is well known. In addition, the tray described in JP-A-2012-76871 further includes a paper discharge tray. In other words, the tray described in JP-A-2012-76871 has a three-stage structure in which two paper accommodation trays and one paper discharge tray are stacked in a height direction thereof.
The tray described in JP-A-2012-76871 is configured in the following manner: that is, the second tray is provided in a slidable manner relative to the main tray; and when the second tray has slid to a predetermined position, the paper discharge tray is integrated with the second tray so that the paper discharge tray and the second tray can rotate together in an integrated manner.
However, since the paper discharge tray is disposed above a paper accommodation area of the second tray, there is a problem that operation of setting paper in the second tray is obstructed by the paper discharge tray, which makes it difficult to carry out the operation of paper setting.